Resident Evil: Resent
by AkibaTechno
Summary: Will is sent to Rockfort Island to work in the Training Facilities Admin department. Here he meets the colorful residents of the Island and helps a familiar face escape.
1. Rockfort Bound

**4 months before the Raccoon City incident…**

"Where?" asked Will. Across the table from him Sam leaned back in his chair and exhaled.  
"Rockfort Island" said Sam.  
"Where?" repeated Will. Sam spun around in his chair, it creaked uneasily under his bulk. He was the manager of Human Resources for Umbrella Corporations public liaison building in Raccoon City. They were a special department, tasked with misinforming the populace about the corporations activities.  
Sam's office was dimly lit, his desk burdened with stacks of papers which formed a sort of mountain range. Behind him Will could see his office window, shuttered, dust particles dancing in the sunlight that filtered through the cracks in the blinds. Sam turned back to Will, adjusting his bulging white shirt, he could see body hair poking out of the straining button holes. He placed a folder on a space on the table and slid it over to Will's side.  
"See, the thing is, some of the more senior members of staff here are not particularly impressed by the way you're handling your duties," Sam explained "so you're being re-assigned."  
Will narrowed his eyes at Sam and leaned over, pulling the folder off the table, sending a small cloud of dust billowing into the air.  
"What am I doing wrong?" Will asked.  
"What are you doing right? You're in charge of controlling the flow of information about the B.O.W attacks around the city right? How then are the reports still coming through in the papers and the news?"  
Will sighed, thumbing through the papers in the folder. He wasn't in the mood to concentrate however contained within the manila was some sort of sea chart, with a small island circled in red marker.  
"It's not my fault," Will said "It's just becoming too much to handle."  
"It's your job to handle it but you're clearly not capable in that role."  
Will slammed the folder onto the desk, sending more dust into the air. Sam cleared his throat, the summer heat causing a bead of sweat to roll down his forehead and onto his swollen cheek. The atmosphere in the office was stuffy and humid, the kind of heat that almost acts like a tangible entity, trying to suppress and overpower you."So what the hell is this…Rockfort Island?" Will asked impatiently. He crossed his legs, his suit pants already damp with sweat. He regretted wearing a full suit today, but it wasn't time to worry about that now.  
"It serves a couple of purposes. Umbrella uses it as a Prison and Training Facility." Sam replied, opening a drawer in his desk and rummaging inside of it.  
"What am I going to be doing there?" Will asked, leaning over to see what Sam was doing. His smell was repulsive, the stinging twang of body odor and cheap cologne. Sam made a small noise and pulled some sheets of paper out of his drawer then placed them on the table, fishing a pen out of a filthy mug near him and placing it on top.  
"You'll be working a basic administrative role in the Training Facility. Please sign here and we'll discuss your travel arrangements." Will sat, looking at Sam.  
"You can't honestly just send me away."  
"We can" replied Sam, leaning as far as he could over his own feculent gut. "You know we can Will and you know what we can do to you if you don't sign this here piece of paper don't you?"  
Will sat for a moment more. He did know what Umbrella could do, he knew they had valuable secrets they would prefer to remain clandestine, so he thought it best to sign the agreement. Will leaned over, picking the pen up and signing where Sam indicated. Sam snatched up the forms and slid them back into the drawer, closing it silently. He cleared his throat.  
"Now…" a ringing sound startled him. Sam fished under a pile of papers, Will watched them float to the ground as they were knocked off of the table. Sam grasped the receiver of a phone, previously buried beneath a pile of disorganized paperwork. He conferred softly with someone on the other line and then hung up the receiver. Turning to Will a smile spread across his cracked lips.  
"That was the transit department. I'd say you best pack up your things, you have a plane to catch."


	2. In Transit

After loading his things into a metal briefcase William was escorted out of the building, into the underground parking lot and then bundled into a limousine.  
Inside was satisfyingly decadent. Leather trim shined in the dim illumination resonating warmly from a small curved light in the roof. Instead of window rollers, like in Williams own Car there were small LCD televisions and a bottle of Crystal Champagne sat chilling in a chrome bucket on the seat next to him.  
Opposite William sat two stoic men dressed in dark suits, exuding an atmosphere of menace. They had met him outside Sam's office, shadowing him wherever he went before finally becoming impatient and basically forcing him down to the parking lot.  
William tapped the seat, jolting slightly as the limo drove over an imperfection in the road. He glanced around the interior, catching the eye of one of the men.  
"So…" he said. The man refused to move, he simply stared at William. "Not much for talking are you?"  
"I'm not being paid to talk to you, just to make sure you get to the Airport without talking to anyone". The other man punched the first in the arm.  
"Dude don't talk to him!"  
"He asked me a question, what do you not want me to answer? That'd be rude"  
"What the fuck are you talking about rude he aint' your damn friend!"  
"Yeah, well keep up the hitting and you won't be either"  
"I'm sorry, o.k. just…don't talk to him"  
"What're you my father? Telling me who I can and can't talk to?"  
William watched this bizarre exchange with a bemused smile on his face. The two men, sat arguing as if they were in a relationship. William chuckled. One of the men turned to him.  
"What're you laughing at?" he asked, clenching his teeth. William stopped chuckling.  
"Oh, uh, it's just you reminded me of my parents that's all"  
The men sat silently for a moment.  
"You saying we're gay?"

That's about all Will could remember about the limo ride to the airport, when he woke up he was strapped into the cabin of a plane. It was a barely furnished, metal walls and hard plastic seats.  
Will rubbed the back of his head and moaned.  
"How the hell did I get on a plane?"  
"Two guys dragged you on here, you were out cold"  
Will looked to his left. He had a window seat and from what he could tell he was currently flying over the constant blue of the ocean. The voice had come from his right, he turned to see a young woman about his age.  
"Oh, I see" he said. The right side of his face was in quite a bit of pain. He touched his eye gingerly. The woman next to him was unconventionally beautiful. Her face was slightly round and her teeth bunched a bit too close together but there was something charming about her, whether it was the pure sheen of her strawberry blonde hair or the glitter of her pale blue eyes under the harsh fluorescent light.  
"You've got a black eye there champ" she giggled.  
"Thanks I kind of assumed as much"  
"Did those two guys beat you up?" she asked. Will shrugged, slouching down in the plastic seat, it was hard and uncomfortable. There were three more rows of seats, the two occupied by them at the rear of the plane. There were no more passengers, just a pilot visible through a piece of netting suspended over the open doorway of the cockpit.  
"I don't remember, I was in a limo and I might have made a crack about them having sex with each other or something then I woke up here," He touched his eye again, "damn this hurts."  
"Those goons Umbrella hire are pretty heavy handed. I'm Angela" she said extending a hand to William. He took her hand and shook it weakly.  
"I'm Will. Nice to meet you, although I wish the circumstances were better." Angela chuckled.  
"I hear that" she said. "So, what'd you do to get sent to Rockfort Island. You must have really pissed somebody off." William sighed and closed his eyes, then he turned to Angela.  
"I guess I got sick of lying to people…"  
She nodded. "Crisis of conscience huh? You'll find a lot of Umbrella employees feel the same way Will."  
Will looked over to his window. The clouds below them lazed by, a perpetual sheet of billowing cotton that floated above the most endless stretch of blue he'd ever seen. The ocean was terrifying, this was terrifying. His life, as he knew it, was over. What if he never got to go back to Raccoon City? What if Rockfort Island was a place Umbrella dumped the bodies of people who screwed with them?  
"What'd you do?" Will asked turning to Angela. She was staring at him intently.  
"Oh" she said. "I requested the transfer. I wanted a more operational administration role. I also had some stuff I needed to…deal with on my own." Will nodded.  
"My girlfriend is probably going to wonder where I am when I don't turn up for Dinner tonight. It's meatloaf night too, my favorite. They better have goddamn meat loaf on this island.  
"Ooohh" teased Angela, poking Will in the arm. "Girlfriend huh? Do tell." Will laughed.  
"Her name is Caroline. She works for some Insurance Company. We've been going out for…almost a year now I guess. Although, this has completely screwed everything up hasn't it?" Will hung his head, holding back tears.  
Angela looked at him with concern in her deep blue eyes. "It'll be o.k. Will. Umbrella are assholes, but it's not like they'll force you to live on Rockfort for the rest of your natural life." Will sat up straight and ran his fingers through his hair."I guess…" he looked around glumly and sighed, "say, you think we get a movie?"


	3. Welcome Home

William had fallen asleep. Although sleeping on a plane wasn't his forte'. His waking mind was filled with sounds and emotions, amalgamating into an incomprehensible mess that terrified him. He was at a point where he could acknowledge what he could hear and feel but could no longer understand them. It was that point where he would sit upright in bed, sweat streaming down his neck and matting his chest hair, his heart flooded with adrenaline. Why? He didn't even know, but it was worse now. It was worse because things were worse and he was stuck in this dark, unrelenting hell.  
"William…"  
It was the purest black. Shockingly cold, he could feel the sweat rolling down his back.  
"William…"  
What was that? A voice in the dark?  
"William…"  
Will's eyes fluttered open, stinging as his retinas adjusted to the influx of harsh, artificial light. He had fallen asleep on the plane, although it felt different now. There was no more light coming from outside and the plane itself felt sedentary. They'd arrived. Outside the window now was what looked to Will like a cave wall. How were they in a cave?. Will turned to his right and saw Angela, she was nudging him, trying to wake him up.  
"Jeez, you're awake finally" she teased. Will stretched and rubbed his neck, emitting a loud yawn.  
"I was having a nightmare" he confessed, unbuckling his seat belt.  
"We've arrived. The pilot said he'd go up and get us clearance to disembark." Angela stood up, she was wearing a pair of jeans and a white silk shirt that hugged her figure magnificently. She was a very attractive Woman. Will's eyes couldn't help wandering to her shapely buttocks, emphasized by the tightness of the faded denim. She glanced over at him.  
"Are you going to stay on the plane all day?" William stood up, his stiff muscles seeming to creak with each movement he made. It was relieving to stand up. How long had they been flying for?  
"Can we leave or what?" asked Will shimmying out of the seats and into the aisle between the rows. The cabin door was open, he could hear voices outside and what sounded like machinery echoing.  
"We have to get clearance" said Angela stretching. She moaned. "I hate long plane rides"  
"Yeah well…" William stopped when the Pilot appeared in the doorway of the Plane.  
"O.k guys your stuff has been taken to your rooms, you're supposed to head straight to the Training Facility for introduction and briefing."

Will and Angela had to walk through a mesmerizing underwater concourse in order to get to the elevator to the surface, escorted by an armed guard.  
It was an overcast day, thick grey clouds billowing towards them from the west. Tall, cotton floats drifting towards Rockfort Island, buffeted by an insistent wind.  
Everything seemed to be made of stone, the ground underneath them cobbled. The three walked up a flight of stairs and down another cobbled path. Around them were small edges of garden, grass and nondescript flowers dancing in the wind. Will stopped momentarily as they passed the steps of a large building. It looked like a Mansion, tall columns reaching towards an arching roof, crest laden flags hanging and twisting vigorously in the wind.  
"What is this?" asked Will, pointing to the building. Angela and the guard stopped, he pushed his dark sunglasses up and looked at the building also.  
"That's mostly where the higher ups spend their time. It's just for the big boys, nothing for you to worry yourself with. Now come on, you don't want to keep Mr. Black waiting."  
Will continued walking, glancing at the building one last time.  
Another staircase led down to a dirt path, on their left the group passed a fenced off enclosure while a sheer cliff marred the view to the right. In the distance Will could see what looked like a bridge suspended over an unfathomable chasm however a structure blocked his view of anything beyond that.  
A small group of men passed them as they stopped at two large, metal doors. The guard pressed a button on a radio attached to his chest and spoke into it, a moment later the doors began to open with a whining grind. He led the way inside.

"So you two are the ones they sent huh? Well, I have to admit you've got balls."  
William and Angela were sitting at the table of Mr. Black, the apparent administrative head of the Training Facility. The office was large and well lit, albeit by fluorescent lights. A wooden partition blocked them off from the makeshift waiting area on the other side. Above the two a wooden fan rotated with a creaking resistance. On the opposite side of the table Mr. Black sat, a wiry man with a dark hair that was clearly colored. His face was haggard but his eyes and smile were warm, despite the abundance of crows feet. He leaned back in his chair.  
"It's nice to have some fresh blood on the team. When you've been here for a while it kind of wears on you." Will nodded, Angela smiled warmly. He wondered whether she was forcing it.  
"Mr. Black" started Will.  
"Call me Gene" he interrupted, pouring a glass of water from a pitcher near him. "Gene…I, don't actually want to be here"  
"I know your situation William and I can sympathize. I'm here because they don't interfere, as long as things run smoothly and no one steps on my toes then I don't care. So yeah, I get Umbrella and it's because of this that I don't like them. So I'm in this position where I don't hurt anyone and they leave me alone. As shitty as this place sounds on paper it's a pretty good job, I don't really do anything at all." He laughed heartily at this.  
"Yeah but that doesn't really help me does it?" Will sighed "I've got a Girlfriend back home."  
Gene nodded. "Then it's in your best interest to keep your head down and to not fuck with them alright? Whatever screw up you made pissed a lot of guys off down at HQ and if you stir the pot then they could end up messing up your life a whole lot worse. I want you guys to feel as comfortable as possible here o.k.? Whatever advice I give you is because I want everything to run smoothly for you. I'm talking to you right now as a human being and not am employee of Umbrella. Do your thing here, keep your head down and sooner or later you'll get the o.k. to go home yeah?"  
Will leaned back in his chair, this was cold comfort. He wanted to go home right now, but Gene did make a good point. If he started bitching and moaning and bringing attention to himself and by that measure Umbrella, then they'd come down on him even worse, probably going for Caroline in the process.  
Angela put her hand on Will's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled. He could tell what she was thinking._  
Just grin and bear it._  
"Alright…" said Will. Gene smiled and clapped his hands.  
"Great! Alright guys, hit the hay and in the morning I'll put you to work."


	4. Maybe

For a while, baffling Will with its sheer ridiculousness the job he was assigned to do was laughably easy. Visitors to the Island were infrequent, sometimes Will went weeks before having to log someone else in.  
The Island itself was a morose place, an atmosphere of menace and malice seeming to hang over everything. However in this frustratingly dreary place an element of appreciation of things left behind lingered and it was these thoughts, blocking out images of mud stained concrete, that one subsisted upon.  
His time with Angela was always spent mulling over cups of coffee, sitting in the sparsely furnished break room above the offices. A small television set sat on a counter, although it only played a loop of internal Umbrella employee motivational videos.  
It was during one of these breaks in the monotony that Will and Angela were sitting at the small table in the break room, familiar chipped mugs warming their hands in the cold while driving rain battered the building and whispered loudly outside.  
Angela looked over at Will, who was sitting looking into his mug.  
"Will" said Angela, he looked up at her expectantly. "I have a question."  
"I have a Coffee" Will said holding up his mug. Angela laughed.  
"You're dumb," her smile faded and she sipped her own coffee. "I'm serious though." Will nodded.  
"Alright." He leaned back in his chair, it creaked uneasily. It wouldn't be a surprise if it fell apart. The table was wobbly, its once pristine white coat chipped, revealing the cheap wood pulp underneath.  
"Have you been over the bridge yet?" Angela asked. Will shook his head.  
"Gene basically forbade us from going over there" he said.  
"I know…but, I got bored the other day…" Angela replied, a mischievous smile creeping onto her face. To Will she seemed to glow in the dirty light, she was like an artists muse to him, although she acted less as a creative motivator and more as a source of happiness when his reserves were well and truly dry.  
"You didn't actually go over" said Will sipping his coffee.  
"I kind of…lied to the guard at the gate. Hey, I was curious and bored, a bad combo for me."  
"What's it like? I mean, what's over there?" asked Will. Angela seemed hesitant to answer. Her apprehension was puzzling, the color seemed to drain from her cheeks slightly. She stared with a maudlin nuance into her own mug, avoiding Will's gaze.  
"It's a Prison…but, it's different." she said.  
"A Prison!" exclaimed Will, leaning over the table.  
"Shhh!" hissed Angela "You want someone to know I went over there illegally?!"  
"What the hell do they need a Prison for?" asked Will, almost rhetorically. He knew why, they were assholes, that is why they'd need a Prison. Angela stood up from the table and slid her chair neatly under it.  
"Where are you going?" he asked. Angela chuckled.  
"We have to work sometime Will"  
"Work? What work? I go over the same names and numbers everyday, then I call everyone to make sure they're still here and that's it"  
Angela laughed and walked over to the door, opening it slightly. A phantom of cold air limped into the room through the crack in the door, stirring papers on the table and causing Will to shiver slightly. She turned to Will.  
"You still coming over for Dinner tonight, I'm making brown mush with a side of white mush."  
"You don't have any green mush?" Will asked smiling."I'll see what I can dig up" Angela chuckled and closed the door behind her. Will was left sitting at the table, listening to Angela's footfalls growing more and more distant on the other side of the wall, the clinking and thunking of the exterior door as she opened and closed it.  
Will sighed and laid his head on the table.

Humidity had suddenly choked the air outside, filling the atmosphere with thick moisture. The rain had eased slightly, yet thunderheads lingered menacingly to the south. Occasionally the clouds broke in the distance, mingling grey and white floats colliding in the air. The splits cast shafts of elegant golden sunlight, teasing those on Rockfort Island, accustomed to seeing nothing other than furious clouds bombarding them with sheets of icy rain.  
William stood outside the gates of the Training Facility. His coat collar turned up to protect himself from the rain which still fell in a thick, consistent sheet. It was hot, but he had an aversion to moisture.  
Will's eyes fell on the chasm which the Prison lay beyond. He walked slowly up the dirt path, trailing his finger on the slick concrete wall next to him before it ended and he was standing at the precipice of the cliff.  
Beyond the chasm Will could hear the sounds of machinery carrying over the whistling and shrieking of the wind that swirled violently in the void.  
He stood with his hands in his coat pockets, his thinning hair swirling in the wind, staring at the huge wall. From here the stone wall was imposing. It was a physical barrier between the normality and officious nature of the Training Facility and whatever hell those poor prisoners were going through.  
Will's thoughts drifted to the prisoners themselves. Probably political opponents of Umbrella, people like him who had screwed up. These thoughts sent a shiver down Will's spine. He could have easily ended up on the other side of this chasm.  
Will turned away from the chasm and sighed. In the distance the imposing Mansion like building was nothing more than a silhouette, shaded by the rain which was beginning to become heavier.  
He began to walk back towards the training facility. Maybe tomorrow he'd investigate the Prison, maybe.


	5. Burnsy

Will took the next day off, telling Gene he needed to sleep off a hangover. He understood and probably didn't particularly care. The Training Facility, after all, was almost dead all of the time. The only exception being the obligatory military presence seeking identification re-issue. Angela was going to cover this for him, probably a one hour job at most.  
He wasn't really ill, although Angela's cooking had upset his stomach slightly. He actually wanted to investigate the Prison half of Rockfort.

At half past 8 in the morning Will descended the corrugated staircase down to the bridge spanning the chasm. Wind shook the bridge, causing it to groan ominously. The void below Will was almost completely black, the rough dirt walls disappearing into the inky darkness.  
Will brushed past some men loading a set of boxes onto the back of a flat bed truck and then walked across a small bridge hanging off the side of the primary one, obviously suited for pedestrian traffic. At the other end of the bridge a large stone arch towered above the few people milling around an imposing set of gates. A young man at the door, obviously a Guard, stood with an assault rifle slung over his shoulder. His eyes had dark rings under them and he seemed to be favoring his right leg. His uniform was filthy, dirt caking the faded green jumpsuit. As Will approached the Guard rolled his shoulder and slid the assault rifle into his hand, walking to intercept Will.  
"Hi" said Will, stopping suddenly. His heart began to beat quickly, lying to an Umbrella Guard was not a smart move.  
"What's your business here?" asked the Guard, his eyes were devoid of life.  
"I'm uh…based at the Training Facility…" said Will, his voice wavering slightly.  
"And what? I don't care. What're you doing here?" the Guard was beginning to sound agitated. Will suddenly regretted not asking Angela what she had said to him to get past.  
"I'm here to do an…audit..OF….uh…" Will stopped and smiled. The Guard stood stoically.  
"Say," said Will ", do you know anything about engineering?"  
"No" replied the guard. _That's alright, neither do I _thought Will happily.  
"I'm here to do an audit of the…dir…enium…phosphate inhibitors…in the…power…generators" Will cringed, hoping his weak lie wasn't as laughably transparent as it sounded.  
"Direnium Phosphate Inhibitors?" said the Guard.  
"Absolutely!" replied Will in an authoritative tone. He pulled his coat closer to himself, feeling a chilling wind filling the archway. "If I don't audit the levels of the Direnium in the Phosphate Inhibitors then they could meltdown and leak translucent fluids…highly radioactive…cause your hair to fall out and everything."  
"So the Direnium is in the Phosphate Inhibitors? In the power generators?"  
"Yeah" said Will. The Guard stood silently for a moment, Will thought he saw him roll his eyes.  
"Go on" he said. "Just do what you need to do and then leave"  
"Thanks" said Will, smiling at the Guard who turned away from him and pushed one of the doors open. It was large, iron and heavy looking yet it seemed to squeak open with a degree of ease.  
Will walked through silently, avoiding the intense gaze of the Guard as he passed.

Although the Training Facility and the surrounding area swam with an atmosphere of morose, downbeat melancholy the Prison wreaked additionally, of desperation. As Will stepped through, the muddied brick walls, tipped with barbed wire wrapped him in a cocoon of desperate claustrophobia. He was in a sort of concrete box, the ground unpaved, deep footprints punctuating the undulating muddy surface. He could hear the whine of machinery and the incoherent intonation of shouting and other noises drifting on the currents of wind swirling around him.  
There were heavy iron doors in each compass direction, Will decided to investigate the one to his left. He trudged heavily through the thick mud that sucked loudly with each labored step and shouldered the door open.  
Beyond here was a large brick building, about the size of a small detached house. A wooden staircase led up to a small landing. Will walked up to the staircase and climbed to the landing, listening for noise, but only hearing that same incoherent cacophony echoing from the north. Peering into a window near the front door Will could see only dank, indistinct shadow. He rattled the door knob, feeling no resistance.  
With his hand on the knob Will couldn't help but appeal to logic. This was insane, he was certifiable. He'd lied to a guard about being an engineer to trespass in an Umbrella Prison. He was basically asking to get shot. Yet, he turned the door knob anyway, and entered the building.  
It was dark inside, the only light coming from the muddied sunlight illuminating a thin column of floor and table. Everything seemed to be made from wood in the building, slap dash and basic. There was a metal cage to Will's left and another door to his right.  
"Hey" said a voice in the darkness. Will started and skittled over to his left. He turned to the source of the noise, a silhouette standing in soft blue light flooding in through the open door to his right.  
"He…hello" stuttered Will, remaining on the ground.  
The cabin was suddenly illuminated, stinging Will's eyes, forcing him to rub them violently. He felt someone grab him by the arm and pull him to his feet. When his vision had returned and everything went from blurry blobs to better defined blobs he could make out the detail in the form of a young man, a smile on his face. He had brown hair and light eyes, a metal collar hanging from his neck.  
"You o.k.?" asked the young man.  
"Yeah" replied Will "thanks"  
"Who're you?" the young man asked, sitting at one of the tables. With the cabin better illuminated Will could make out the absolute mess it was. The interior was sparsely furnished and basic. Trash littered the floor and covered the tables. Spills had caked on the surface of the tables and stained the already imperfect wood.  
"I'm Will, I'm guessing you're a prisoner here?" said Will, sitting next to the young man.  
"I'm Steve Burnside" replied Steve "Yeah I'm a prisoner here. You don't have a necklace? You work for Umbrella?" Will nodded.  
"Yeah" he said "although…uh…what the hell are you doing here?" Steve leaned back and shook his head.  
"I'm here because of my Parents…" he looked dejected, a grimace appearing on his face.  
"But you're just a kid Steve"  
"Don't call me a kid!" Steve stood up and pointed his finger at Will. Will put up his hands.  
"O.k, don't lose your shit Steve""Sorry" Steve sat back down. Will looked around.  
"You the only one here?"  
"What? Now? Well yeah. Everyone else is working at the metal shop. I called the supervisor an asshole so they told me to stay cooped up in here as a punishment." Will nodded.  
"I got sent to this shit hole of an island recently myself" he said. Steve laughed.  
"It's no Tropical paradise that's for sure"  
"Yeah…" Will said "I shouldn't even be here, I work in the Training Facility. I lied to get past the guard."  
"Why would you want to come to the Prison?" asked Steve. Will sat for a moment, contemplating this. He leaned his elbows on his thighs and shook his head."I don't really know. I heard about it, guess I was curious. I suppose I wanted to see whether or not a place like this could exist and well, now I guess it does."  
"It exists alright" said Steve. He stood up and walked to the door, peering out of the nearby window. "Listen, uh you should probably go before one of the supervisors comes to check up on me." Will nodded and stood up himself.  
"Yeah." Will stood up and walked over to the door, opening it.  
"Hey" said Steve "Come back o.k.? We can talk some more." Will nodded and smiled.  
"No problem Steve"  
"Don't call me Steve…call me Burnsy" Will smiled.  
"No problem Burnsy" the two exchanged a smile and then Will walked back out into the cold. Steve closed the door and leaned against it.  
"Come back" he whispered to himself, closing his eyes.


	6. Will's Resolve

(Authors note: I'm sorry about the long wait in between updates. I've been undergoing some personal problems. Please bear with me, the updates will continue to trickle, just be patient.)

Will's eyes closed slowly, once or twice. They were heavy with sleep deprivation, his vision doubled as his eyes struggled to focus. Will had laid awake most of the night, watching the single dirty bulb hanging from his roof sway in the breeze from his open window. His mind was preoccupied with visions of the prison. The young man he had met.  
Steve…or Burnsy. He hadn't done anything, at least anything he'd told Will. As far as he knew Steve was being deprived of his freedom, for no good reason. This was an injustice which made him sick, but one he couldn't remedy. At least, not now.

"Will" Gene's voice startled Will, whose chin slipped from his hand and banged against the edge of the desk.  
"Ow! Shit!" cursed Will rubbing his chin, which was coursing with pain and beginning to numb. He turned to Gene, who was standing with a stack of files in his hand.  
"You o.k there champ?" he asked with a smile on his face. Will nodded.  
"Yeah" replied Will "what's up Gene?"  
"Direnium in the Phosphate Inhibitors?" Will's heart sunk. He was busted.  
"Yeah…uh, look Gene…" Gene put his hand up, shifting the bulk of the papers.  
"Don't explain. I get it, you got curious. Don't do it again." Will nodded again. Gene closed Will's office door behind him and he let out a sigh of relief. For a moment he could pretty much feel himself roasting on a spit at an Umbrella barbecue. He had gotten lucky this time, and as much as he regretted Steve's situation there was little good he could do.  
Will glanced at his watch, it was almost lunch time, and he was starving. He bundled up some files from his desk and tucked them under his arm.

Angela was gargling coffee.  
"What are you doing?" asked Will, spinning his mug on the table. Angela giggled, choking slightly on the coffee. She cleared her throat and rubbed a small trickle from the side of her elegant, pouting lips. Will longed to kiss them, but you know…things would be weird after that.  
"I'm just cleaning my throat"  
"Use mouth wash you spaz" said Will. Angela giggled again.  
"So what's your day been like?" asked Angela, leaning over the table. She was wearing a tight white blouse with small ruffles traveling up the arms and onto her shoulders. A pencil skirt hugged her thighs and accentuated her voluptuous buttocks. Her strawberry blonde hair shimmered in a tight bun.  
"Oh" said Will, sipping his steaming mug "Gene found out I went to the Prison"  
"You went to the Prison?" asked Angela, raising an eyebrow in surprise.  
"I told you" said Will.  
"No you didn't" she replied.  
"Alright, well I did. Anyway, I met this prisoner called burns…Steve. He's just a kid, I need to get him out" Angela laughed at this notion.  
"Yeah, right. You're going to break him out of Umbrella prison. I hope you have an up to date Will."  
"It's not funny, I'm serious." Will looked into his Mug. Angela sat for a moment, a stoic look appearing on her face.  
"You're serious" she said.  
"Yeah"  
"But…Will, no I won't let you! You'll be killed." Angela whispered severely.  
"I can't do it anymore Angela. I've let Umbrella get away with it for too long. What've I got? I've got nothing?! They aren't going to let us leave! Face it, we're here for the rest of our lives"  
"You've got me Will!" There was silence after this. It was clear Will and Angela shared a mutual attraction. Some sort of amorous inclination that transcended friendship and camaraderie. Will felt it when he looked into her glittering eyes, he was sure she felt it as well when she looked at him. But if he was to do something to help Steve, if he was to resolve to get him out, he couldn't begin something that would make him doubt himself. He owed it to Angela to stay detached.  
"Angela. We're going to die here whether we want to or not. They own us, we're a commodity. They've got too much to lose by us talking on the outside. No one knows where we are, no one probably cares…well, about me anyway."  
"Will…" Will stood up and pushed his chair under the table.  
"I'll see you later Angela…" he left Angela in the break room.


	7. Don't let it get on the curtains

_Transport Manifest:_

* * *

_Passage B-1-2-1_

* * *

_Prisoner transfer to Rockfort Island special notice:_

_Please be aware that the transport due to arrive at the Island in the morning contains Claire Redfield. She is responsible for unwanted publicity and for interfering with Umbrella operations in Raccoon City several months ago. Please take special precautions when transferring her as she was responsible for the deaths of several Umbrella employees when she assaulted our Paris H.Q. _

_Also the requisition request for "1x Pornographic Magazine (the one I have doesn't work for me anymore)" has been denied. Please identify the staff member who made this requisition claim and reprimand them in the appropriate manner for wasting administrative resources. _

_Thank you, _

_Daniel Cox_

_Transport and Freight liaison_

* * *

Will woke up that morning with a vigor and determination he had not felt for some months. He was going to do something today, something important, something he hadn't done for some time. He didn't know how he was going to do it or how he was going to explain what he did later but all he knew right now is that he had the resolve to do something important today and that is all that mattered to him.  
Menacing grey clouds lumbered from the west like giants fists prone to crush the insect like people below them. Will pulled a dark coat around himself and locked his door behind him. He had written a note that morning, to be given to Angela, explaining how he felt towards her, just in case this didn't turn out all sunshine and rainbows.  
The walk down the path and bridge was quick, as traffic was nonexistent. He had the void to himself, the haunting voice of the bellowing wind as it rushed through the ravine amplified by the lack of trucks crossing. The guard at the gate was the same as last time, the same tired young man who raised his weapon as Will approached.  
Will smiled as the guard approached.  
"You again" he groaned.  
"Hi" said Will, "I'm here to conduct more audits."  
"Look, cut the bullshit Mr. Black told me everything. Frankly though, I don't give a shit. Poke around as much as you want pal, just don't get my ass in trouble."  
Will stood for a moment. Was this some sort of trick? Was he going to shoot Will as soon as he opened the double doors to the Prison compound?  
"Uh…" said Will, looking nervously from the guard to the doors. The guard rolled his eyes and walked back over to his chair by the double doors.  
"Just go for fucks sake!" he shouted. Will nodded and walked briskly to the double doors.  
Will headed straight for the bunks, thunder breaking to the west, not far from the Island. Rain had begun to fall in inconsistent sheets, a sign that heavier falls would follow them soon.  
Will knocked on the door to the bunk house, bopping nervously to a silent beat. This was so against the rules it wasn't even funny. He looked around cautiously, biting his tongue.  
Steve's face appeared at the door.  
"Will!" he said, a smile appearing on his once down turned lips.  
"Can I come in?" asked Will, glancing around again. Fatter, heavier rain droplets beginning to descend upon him. "You don't have to ask dude" Steve moved aside to let Will in. He entered and walked over to one of the long benched tables, tapping his lap lightly. Steve shut the door and stood in front of him.  
"Well?" he asked.  
"Oh!" said Will, standing up quickly. He grabbed Steve's arm. "You're leaving with me"  
"What?!" asked Steve dubiously.  
"You're leaving with me, I'm taking you to my quarters and we'll work everything out from there"  
Will dragged Steve to the door.  
"Wait!" he said. He motioned for Will to wait, he sighed. Steve disappeared into the door set into the right wall of the bunk house and then re-appeared with a photo in his hand. He showed it to Will.  
"It's my parents" he said. Will suddenly felt indescribably sad. This, however also strengthened his resolve to help Steve.  
"Well, let's get you out of here and then we'll talk about your parents o.k?"  
The two left the bunk house.

It wasn't an arduous task slipping Steve out of the Prison compound un noticed, they let a guard pass them and leave towards a building that Steve explained was a metal workshop and then left out of the double doors. Will glanced at the guard as they passed who simply shook his head. Will waved at him and he flipped Will the bird back.  
When Steve was shut away in Will's quarters after explaining what Steve could and could not do Will rested his back against his door and cursed silently to himself. This was batshit insane. This was potentially the most ill conceived thing he'd ever done in his life. Yet at the same time he felt unbelievably vital and just. He felt clean, he had just done the most incredibly noble thing in his life but even so this escape attempt was yet to bear fruit. He need to speak to Angela about it.

Angela was in her office, sifting through a mound of disorganized files. Her office was messy, papers littered the navy blue carpet, covering her cheap aluminum desk and even obscured her ageing computer monitor which was almost completely covered in post-it notes. She turned to Will as he burst in, closing the door and peeking through the blinds.  
"Will?" said Angela, a small smile on her face. He turned to her, a look of great concentration on his."I…did…_something" _he was sure to place extra emphasis on the something part of that sentence. Angela stood up and walked over to him, her face too now adorned with a concerned look.  
"Will? What did you do?"  
"I may…or may not have broken out that prisoner I told you about and he's now hiding in my quarters…" Angela stood for a moment, completely silent, she folded her arms and sighed.  
"You didn't"  
"I did"  
"You didn't"  
"I did!"  
"You did not"  
"I fucking well did!"  
"Are you insane Will!" she exclaimed. "You know how stupid that was!"  
"I know!" he replied, shielding himself slightly, expecting some sort of attack. "Look, I don't want you to get involved, I just want your advice""My advice? Cut your own throat, it'll be quicker""Not funny""What do you want me to say? I don't know Will. Where is he going to go? I hope he's a good swimmer" Angela sat back down and rubbed her eyes. There was a moment of silence, then a hideous crashing sound that rocked the office.  
"Whoa!" shouted Will "What the hell was that?!" another crashing sound rocked the office again, it was closer and deafening. The window shattered and Angela screamed, diving to the floor. Will stood completely still and was knocked to the ground by another explosion that robbed him of his consciousness.


End file.
